Wishes
This is a collab between Luna, and Firey. Enjoy! Ze Cats in Wishes Chapter One - Luna A brown she cat looked at the white she cat standing beside her. "Frost? What happened? He can't be dead!" Frost stared at her for a moment, then put her tail on her shoulder. "ThunderClan attacked him when he was hunting. I'm sorry, my daughter." The brown she cat shook off her tail. I don't need sympathy! I need Spark! ''She looked at her mate.The tom was lying at the border, his ginger fur stained into a deeper crimson. She looked at the border. A russet tom was standing at the scent line. ''You killed him! How dare you! Her thoughts echoed, but she was too stunned by grief to speak them. Frost growled as she walked up to the tom at the border. "How dare you, Flamewind! You killed one of the cats that was most improtant to me and my daughter. I thought Spiderstar promised to let us live here and you and your Clan would not harm us. You broke that promise today!" The brown she cat looked at her courageous mother. Flamewind just growled and walked away. Frost turned to her. "I'm sorry, Hope. I never thought this day would happen, and that you would be here to see it." Hope sighed and walked into her den. I did too, mother. I did too. '' Chapter Two- Firey My life has been like a prison riot. Living outside of ThunderClan, I didn't here about the death of Spark, my best friend, or anything else. Hope, who had been another of my friends, seemingly disappeared. I paid no heed, since she always comes back anyways. I'm Willow, and nothing really bothers me. Just the dripping of the dew drops, and the ever so dark clouds. I hate the rain. Hate it so much. Rain has been pouring down for so long, that I had forgotten the use of the sun, the warmth of it. Plants drooped down with too much water, and all the trees seem to come down with the weight of the rain. It was a gloomy world I was living in. But this one day, this one day, the rain stopped. Did the sun shine? Oh yeah, yes it did. And as the warm sun rays filtered throughout the once gloomy world, life seemed to rise again. Tons of squeals arose from the prey-rich forest, and birds seem to be taking the air. I stretched, it was time to hunt. But the ground squished beneath my feet, and I sighed. I had to settle with fish today. The land wasn't fit to hunt. Fish was... okay. I didn't like the taste, that oceany taste that I call fishy. The raw scent of it burns my tongue. It was truly disgusting. But it was the only prey I was going to hunt in mud. Reaching the river, and knelt down next to it. "Gr..." I muttered. "The fish's all gone." But then I saw shadows of them, lurking in the corners, as if they knew I was coming. I flicked my paw in, and successfully got nothing. I hissed, and went for another fish. Miss after miss. What an annoying bunch. Sighing in frustration, I decided to head for the borders. Might as well see what's there. I thought, heading in ThunderClan's direction. And then I heard those terrible screeches and the horrifying screams. Something ''was wrong in the forest. But with my arrogant self, my self-consious needs, I didn't head that way. I took a run towards the moors. Rabbit scent hit my tongue first. I swiped my tongure over my lips, knowing that I really wanted rabbit. But what I didn't know was the fact that there was another Clan here. Running straight across the moors, I clumsily stumbled about, attempting to dash after those teasing rabbits that flew so fast across these darn moors. Sitting in a heap on the ground, I heard a growl. "What's this? A rogue? Don't you guys ever learn not to trespass on WindClan's moors?" Oh... WindClan? Of all things. I was such a stupid cat. "Er... WindClan? I thought there was only a ThunderClan." The cat snorted. "Well obviously you don't do much but sit and stare at a pond. ThunderClan are just one Clan. We are the strongest, and the best, WindClan, Clan of the Moors, and closest to StarClan." He puffed out is chest proudly. I arched an eyebrow. That first part did describe me, but obviously his description of WindClan was inaccurate because I doubted if I asked ThunderClan who was the best, they would say WindClan. So... "You guys live here?" I asked, glancing around. It was so bare, and the howling winds threatened to blow all my fur off. The tom nodded, glancing coolly at me. "'Course. Just like you live... wherever you live." It was all I needed. Getting up, and nodding to the WindClan warrior, I headed back to where I lived. "Watch out for RiverClan!" The tom yowled as I disappeared from the moors. RiverClan? How many Clans were there? Chapter Three- Luna Hope sighed and stood up. It had been moons since she had left the den. Maybe it's time to move on. ''She walked into the pond near the den and realized there was a very firmiliar scent. ''Willow! ''She could see the black she cat off in the distance. "Willow! Willow!" She called. The black she cat turned around and met her gaze. Hope ran to her best friend. "Hope? Why are ''you here?" She sighed. " Me,Frost, and Spark are staying here." Willow purred. "How is Spark?" Hope felt a shudder fill her heart. "He- He was killed by a ThunderClan patrol." Willow's eyes widened in grief and then turned to anger. "Those rat-pelts!" Hope licked her friend's ears. "I know,Willow. I couldn't beleive it either. But now we have each other, right?" Willow sighed. "I don't know,Hope. I just don't know. I love to travel." Hope nodded, thoughtfully."Please,Willow. Think about it. For me and Spark." Her friend sighed. "I'm sorry Hope. I just can't do it. I'll see you around." And at that, her best friend, her littermate, left. I wish we weren't so distant. ''She looked at the forest and walked back to the den, to find Frost dead. Chapter Four- Firey I didn't bother stopping until I heard the scream. Hope, my sister, had told me Spark had died. My eyes welled with tears again, and I knew I couldn't just dwell in my marshy home after that. But when I heard the stressful scream, I headed right back. Hope was crying on the floor, wailing like a kit. She was my younger sister, who I refered as "friend" because I didn't spend much time with my family. Frost, our mother, let me go, knowing I was ready for the Wilds. "Willow!" Hope sobbed. "Look." I did, slowly turning my head to see. My eyes widened. My heart tightened, and I wished it could have been different. "What happened?" Hope looked up, her eyes puffy and red from crying. "I have no idea, Willow. I only saw this after you left." My eyes hardened, and my lips curled. "It has to be the Clans." I snarled. "It must be them." I told Hope about WindClan and how we were refered as "rogues". She wailed again, hearing that Frost could have been murdered the same way Spark was. "But why?" Hope whispered. I stood up, and mewed. "I don't know, and I don't care. These Clans have done enough. I'm going to..." Hope brushed against me. "You can't fight them on your own, Willow." I knew that, but I wanted to so badly. "Then I'll leave." Hope shook her head. "I think we should ask them why. If it was them at all." I paused, then slowly nodded. "Fine, but only because I care for Spark and Frost." My friend only sighed, and lead the way out. I followed slowly, not wanting to disturb the Clans yet. "We should hunt first." I mewed, scenting the air. This was it. The moment we were deemed as orphans. I had Hope to take care of, and some manners to attend. But I still wish that things could have been different... Chapter Five- Luna Hope stared at the squirrel in front of her. "This was a hard one to catch." She whispered. Willow purred. "It looks good enough to eat now. But we'll need more to eat before we go to ThunderClan." Hope nodded and took a bite of the squirrel. It was juicy and just enough to fill her. She pushed it to her sister. "You need to eat,Willow." Her sister sighed and took a bite and soon finished off the meal. "Do you have any fighting experience?" She purred. "Well.. Spark was trying to teach me and I learned a lot." Willow chuckled. "I just needed to know because we ''might ''have to fight and I want you to be ok." Hope purred. ''So much like Frost. She looked back at the cave where her mother lay. Willow looked at her. "We need to go. We need information, plus, I have the itching to fight." She looked at her sister. She was so tough, hardly showing any emotion. This was the most emotion she had shown since she left. As they walked to the border, Hope took a deep breath. Here we go. ''She unseathed her claws, ready for what lay ahead. Chapter Six- Firey I shrugged as Hope got closer to the border. I didn't really care whether or not we attacked. I may have liked Spark myself, but I felt he and Hope had a better relationship. Hope just kept going forward, seeming to glance about like a spy. "Hope." She leapted into the air, frightened. "What, Willow?" "Nothing." I mewed smriking. "I just wanted to see you jump." My sister glared at me, and tromped towards the border. "I'm going to take them on I will." She growled, looking so determined that I decided to just let her go. As I padded towards the WindClan border, I felt Hope start to shake beside me. "Don't be scared, we aren't actually fighting them." But I knew things could easily be different. Hope nodded grimly and kept walking. I admired her strength, something I had never seen in my sister before. Because I was almost never home, I didn't know much about my sister's qualities. The border was in sight. I breathed in a long, deep breath, then stepped up to the border. Almost immediately, a WindClan border came up to meet us. "Stay back, rogues!" They shouted. "Don't you dare cross the border!" I snarled at them from where I stood. "Were you the ones who slaughtered my mother?" They only stared at me, obviously surprised. "Who's your mother?" One of them snided, trying to get my temper boiling. "Frost, a white she-cat that was found dead. You Clans always refer to us as rogues, and just recently one of our friends was killed on the ThunderClan border." The leading tom shrugged. "Sorry kiddo, but we didn't do anything to that mother of yours. Nor did we mess with the friend of yours. It's either other rogues, or it was another Clan. But WindClan is innocent." Still breathing hard, I glared at each one of them in return. Everyone one of them blinked back at me with innocent eyes. "Fine, go." I mewed. The she-cat who had made the snide remarks at me earlier laughed. "You go, dearie. We're marking the border." I whipped around, not in the mood to correct my mistake. Stalking off, Hope hurried after me. "So it wasn't WindClan?" "Probably not." I muttered. "I just wish our life was different. If we had a peaceful life, then we wouldn't be going through this right now." Hope only sighed, closing her eyes briefly, "There's a lot of things that we wish could be different, but they can't." ''Words of wisdom... Chapter Seven- Luna TBC~~ Category:LunaClipse339's fanfics Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Collab